Lighting systems may be deployed to provide lighting for various environments such as parking lots, roadways, sidewalks, structures, etc. In some of these environments, the illumination from the fixtures may be managed by photocontrols that adjust the amount of light produced based upon the amount of ambient light detected by the photocontrol. For example, a photocontrol placed outside may switch off light output from the light fixture during daylight hours and switch on the light output during the evening.
However, changing the programming of these photocontrols to, for example, modify the light output level or temporarily switch on the light, may be a complicated task. To accomplish the task, a user often needs to have physical access to the photocontrol, which may be installed in a location that is difficult to access, such as atop a 40-ft. light pole. The difficulty can be magnified when there are many photocontrols which need to be adjusted.